


Can't Nobody Love You

by TheWalkingDebt



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDebt/pseuds/TheWalkingDebt
Summary: No they don't know how to love you like he does.





	Can't Nobody Love You

**Can’t Nobody Love You - (SHxReader)**

> _ Can’t nobody love you _
> 
> _ Like I’m loving you right now _
> 
> _ Cuz they don’t know how _
> 
> _ To love you like I do. _

Your voice carried over the kitchen, soft and thoughtful as the tune itself. Hyde closed the door behind him quietly, smiling to himself at the beautiful sound. Dishes clinked in the kitchen as you washed them, and he could just barely see a hint of you through the archway from living room to kitchen. Your hip, your hair, your hands.

You swayed side to side, feet carrying you in dancer-like motions as you sang along to the older song.

> _ I’m gonna love you in the morning _
> 
> _ Love you late at night _
> 
> _ I ain’t gonna stop loving you _
> 
> _ Til you tell me everything, alright? _
> 
> _ Oh! _

He set his bag down on the couch, again so quietly you couldn’t hear. He tugged at his tie, no longer out of choked desire but simple habit, and undid the top two buttons of his shirt just how you liked. Running a hand through his hair, he slowly approached you, toeing his shoes off to the side of the couch to buff later. Hopefully the cat didn’t get to them before he did, but with you standing there, so lovely in the sunlight flickering down on your face and hands, he just might forget everything else. Lose himself in your scent and taste, like he so often did.

He loved coming home to you.

> _ Can nobody kiss you _
> 
> _ Like I’m kissing you right now little girl _
> 
> _ Cuz they don’t know how to kiss you _
> 
> _ Like I do. _

Your eyes shut briefly, smiling at the memories of past kisses, warm and deep, short and sweet, chaste versus hungry. Steven had a multitude, and they were all filled with affection and desire. The way he touched you still, a gentle hand on your skin, a tight grip on your waist, bespoke deep feelings. He didn’t need to say much to say a lot, and you relied almost entirely on his actions to prove his love.

He said it as many times as you could count on both hands alone, but you felt it in your core that he loved you. It was as simple and obvious as daylight that he did. You didn’t need the confirmation in words, and it only made every time he said it more special.

> _ And there ain’t nobody who can talk to you _
> 
> _ Like I’m talking to right now _
> 
> _ Cuz they don’t know how to talk to you like I do. _
> 
> _ Listen, now! _
> 
> _ Sam bought you cake and ice cream _
> 
> _ Called you Cherry Pie. _
> 
> _ Ray Charles called you his Sunshine, but you’re the apple, _
> 
> _ Apple of my eye, oh! _

Your voice rang strong and sure through the house, happy as he had ever heard you, especially if music was involved. You always seemed so at peace when surrounded by old familiar tunes, even if he never really cared for these sorts of sappy songs. He learned to love them from your lips, the way they sounded off your tongue. The look in your eyes when you crooned along was pleasure enough, never mind when you’d sway against him, dancing and seducing him at the same time.

You didn’t know how to do anything without turning him on, it seemed. And as long as you were happy, he was too, so he let the slow songs play.

> _ No they don’t know how _
> 
> _ To love you _
> 
> _ Like I do! _

Your head jerked up as Hyde’s soft but rough voice completed the song alongside yours, and his hands landed on your hips, lips on your neck.

“Hey, beautiful,” he murmured, kissing in just the right spot to still send thrills to your knees.

“Hey, you,” you responded with a girlish grin, all too pleased, even with your hands soaking in soapy water. “How was work?”

“Fine,” he shrugged it off. “Come to bed.”

“Seriously? I still have dishes…” a weak excuse if you had ever made one, but you liked to finish something once you started it.

“Later,” he didn’t demand, never did, but his soft supplicate was very hard to ignore. Especially when he was still lightly mouthing your neck and the crook where it met your shoulder. “I want you.”

Your legs lost all their stability then, tingles running down your spine as you turned in his grip, pressing your chest to his and smiling into his lips. His kiss returned swiftly, soft but no less hungry for it, his hands now coming up to cradle your jaw and thumb your cheeks. His knotted titanium ring was hot against your skin - gold and silver had seemed so expensive at the time, and he hadn’t wanted to ask W.B. for money to buy his own damn ring. Besides, you would be the one showing yours off, so he had to spring more for a ring that suited his wife.

You forgot all about the dishes the minute his lips moved from your mouth to your ear. Suddenly, heading to bed seemed like the grandest idea in the world.

“Bed,” you agreed with a small groan.

Hyde smirked a little, still occasionally a child, “Cool.”

You shoved him, both hands on his broad chest, and laughed at his mischievous sea blue eyes. “ _ Whatever _ .”


End file.
